Time Warp
by Vamprella9008
Summary: On another mission, the Young Justice team is facing a time wielding man called Time Master. During the encounter the team is seperated and thrown into different eras of time. Robin meets his future self and team and Slade wants the young hero for his own
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**_A/N: _**Welcome to Time Warp, my new Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover!

Yes, another story I am starting and probably take forever to finish!

**_Full Summary:_** During a mission, in which the Young Justice is facing a dangerous time wielding man called Time Master. During the fight, the team is seperated and thrown into different eras of time. Robin is thrown into the future and finds himself in a new city, meets a new team...and meets an unlikely person...himself. But longer he stays in the future, he slowly starts to disappear. Will he be able to return to his time?

I also want to share how I got this story idea :)

So, two weeks ago, I was watching Young Justice, which the episode played was "Drop Zone" (my favorite episode!)

While I was watching, I was also writing and at one moment, I glanced up at the TV, to see the part Aqualad puts down the red light, and Robin's shadow appears. Now, I only saw Robin's shadow...which looked smililar to Robin of Teen Titans! I'm not kidding! It really startled me and I thought I was seeing things. I seriously saw five spikey outlines (TT Robin's hair style) and there was a pointy tip of his glove...which YJ Robin doesn't have on his, but TT Robin does.

So, I went on Youtube and rewatched that part of the episode...and still saw the outline of Teen Titan's Robin as YJ Robin's shadow...which got me to thinking...what if this Robin met his future self...Robin of the Teen Titans? :O But regardless of what I saw, I am glad that this happened!

And so, that is how I came up with this story...and I hope you enjoy!

PS. I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans, or DC Comics!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Mission<strong>_

_Mount Justice_

_November 12, 3PM_

"All right, guys and gals….you're done for the day. I'm seeing much more improvement then our last session, so congrats. But, just because you haven't been on a mission in awhile, doesn't mean you slack off. Now scram, I have to clean up this mess" Black Canary, an attractive blue eyed blonde heroine and the Young Justice team's training mentor, said with a grin.

The six trainees nodded and uttered casual good byes as they deviated towards the exit.

"Ugh…I am so sore" Wally, known as Kid Flash, a medium height, well trimmed, fifteen year old redhead groaned, as the team wandered out of the training room. His costume was bright yellow, with a red lightning bolt in the center of his chest, red gloves that matched the lower half of his costume, his boots were yellow. Red full moon goggles sat upon his head.

"Hmmm…I wonder why" Artemis replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She was about the same height and age as Wally, slender, and wore a dark jade green costume, with an upright light green arrow on her shirt. She had lengthy blonde hair that was usually pulled into a long ponytail. Her mask concealed most of her face, only reveling her eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Haha…it was so hilarious to see Wally get his butt kicked by Black Canary, for the hundredth time" Robin, the youngest but most experienced teammate commented with a laugh. He was shorter than the others, only being thirteen and had slender figure. He had short cropped black hair with bangs that fell across his forehead and a sleek domino mask concealed his eyes. His costume consisted of a red tunic, with an "R" symbol is visible, black pants, boots, and gloves. Around his waist there was gold colored utility belt and around his shoulders he wore a cape, black on the outer lining and gold on the inner lining.

"Hey, it was totally worth getting my butt kicked. We all know she enjoys kicking my butt" Wally remarked, with a grin.

"I believe we all did exceptionally well" Aqualad, a tall, well built, dark skinned, blonde, and silver eyed sixteen year old Atlantean spoke. He wore a skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit that exposed his arms and feet. Aqualad also carried his waterpack that held his twin water-bearers and water.

"Yeah! It was great! "M'gann, or Megan, was a pretty green skinned, auburn eyed girl of sixteen, with shoulder-length red hair exclaimed. Her primary outfit consisted of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

"I'm just glad it's over" Superboy, a tall muscular black haired blue eyed boy remarked. He kept his wardrobe simpler, black T-shirt with a red "S" encircled in a diamond like shape, with jeans and black boots.

"Ugh… let's please change the subject" Artemis said in disgust.

"What now?" Superboy inquired.

"Oh, I know! Snack time!" Wally exclaimed and dashed off towards the kitchen.

"I think I better go and make sure Wally doesn't eat all the food" Megan said and flew off after Wally.

* * *

><p>The other four teens wandered to the living room of the base, all plopping down onto the couch.<p>

"Ah…that feels nice…" Artemis said, stretching her legs out.

"It does indeed" Aqualad agreed.

"Yep" Superboy remarked, also stretching his legs out and crossing his arms.

"Hmmm" Robin hummed, leaning back against the couch, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed.

A few minutes later, Megan and Wally came back into the room, carrying trays of food.

Megan's plate was full of different variety of fruit while Wally's consisted of various junk foods.

"We couldn't decide what to bring you guys, so we just picked some healthy and junk food" Megan said, setting the tray down onto the coffee table.

"Thanks, I am actually pretty hungry" Superboy said, grabbing a banana.

"How do you eat this thing?"

"Like this...I think" Megan said as she smiled brightly at him, sitting down beside him, and showed him how to unpeel it.

Then, she took a peach for herself.

"So, after snack time, what will we do?" Wally asked, leaning back into the couch and munching on some potato chips.

"Uh…go home?" Artemis replied, eying him.

"Boring!" Wally replied, spraying crumbs.

"Say it…don't spray it, KF" Robin remarked teasingly, with a grin.

"Let's play a game" Megan suggested.

"What kind of game?" Superboy asked warily, finishing the fruit and tossing the yellow covering onto the table.

"Ummm…"

"A game that doesn't require us to move from the couch" Artemis answered.

"Ha...and they say I'm lazy" Wally remarked.

"Shut up, Flash Boy. Some of us take our training seriously and work hard"

"Chill...I was just kidding, Art"

"How about a video game?" Robin asked, opening his eyes.

"Well…we don't have a gaming system" Megan replied.

"What? We will have to fix that…then you and I can kick some ass in some crazy game" Wally said to Megan.

"Or she could totally kick your butt" Robin teased.

"Perhaps we should just enjoy ourselves in peace and quiet, for now" Aqualad suggested.

"Are you politely telling us to shut up, Kaldur?" Robin inquired, grinning.

Aqualad smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all...but we should enjoy our time off in a positive way"

It grew silent as the six teens withdrew to thier thoughts.

"Well…I wish we had a mission" Robin commented outloud and sighed.

"Wish granted" a deep and somber voice said from behind.

Robin and the others twisted around on the couch to see Batman in the entranceway.

"It seems like you have gotten your wish" Aqualad remarked amusingly to Robin, with a grin.

"Maybe a little too soon…and if wishing for missions were that easy, then why is wishing for other things so hard?" Robin muttered as the team got up and followed Batman.

* * *

><p>In the lobby of the base, the team gathered around the holographic screens.<p>

"We have received numerous confirmations of unusual warped portals throughout the area, in which a criminal who calls himself "Time Master", creates and travels through these portals in order to commit his robberies. He is a powerful adversary, he can manipulate time at will, speeding it forward, freezing it, or jumping through time. He is a threat, despite his appearance-"Batman paused, bringing up a holographic photograph.

The photo was a scrawny man who had long midnight black hair and wore thick black rimmed glasses. But instead of lenses in the frame, there were clocks replacing them, his grin was sinister. He wore a tuxedo suit, with swirling clocks, and carried a elegant golden cane.

"He would be somewhat handsome if he ditched the creepy grin and glasses" Artemis remarked, tilting her head.

Megan giggled as Robin grinned and shook his head.

Wally snickered and bit back a remark.

Batman paced before the team a few times, before giving them a hard look.

"The only reason we are sending you on this mission is the League is too spread far apart throughout the galaxy at the moment. I advise you to use extreme caution when facing this man. Do not let yourself get captured. Is that understood?" Batman said.

"Yes sir. We will do our best" Aqualad replied.

"You can count on it" Superboy added seriously.

"Then go...and good luck"

* * *

><p>So...that was Chapter 1!<p>

What did you think?

Not sure when I'll update...

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Time

**_A/N: _**Heeeeelllooo readers, reviewers, and adders!

Hope your week is going awesome, because mine is! Which is rare! :D

I am so glad that I got some reviews and adds for this and glad that you like it so far!

Or liked it enough to add and review!

Anyways...this chapter came entirely out of my mind...no pen or paper...

So, it may or may not suck...so I'll let you be the judge of that!

P.S. I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER EVER own Young Justice, Teen Titans, and DC Comics!

There is probably some grammer mistakes...but you will have to deal with them. :P

Oh...this Sunday is my one year of being on Fanfiction...so I thought, to celebrate, I will put up a new story...

Woohoo! Enjoy!:D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2- Fighting Time<strong>_

_**Gotham City, Nov. 12, 3:30 PM EST**_

"So, what's the plan, Aqualad?" Robin inquired cheerfully and grinning his perky grin, as he attentively scanned the layout of Gotham, intrigued by the scene before him. On the flat rooftop of one of the tallest business buildings of the city, the team could see, in scattered sections, gaudy blinking bright lights, some were pure white, while others were in various colors. Robin had determined by his holographic computer, that the lights were portals and were located at the banks over Gotham.

It was exceedingly empty below; the streets deathly silent, as the civilians had fled the scenes of the invading portals, had fled for safety.

"Yeah…how are we gonna stop this guy?" KF asked, munching on an energy bar.

Aqualad frowned slightly, he already had been pondering on both questions that his two teammates had vocally asked.

Being the leader, he had to figure a plan, and usually could rapidly come up with one with ease, but at this very moment he had nothing, despite what info Batman had given them. They had no weaknesses of this Time Master, nothing to help strategize against the unknown villain.

Aqualad's silver eyes flickered and gazed solemnly at each of them.

"Okay…that's not good, definitely not good" Robin commented, his grin slightly faltering.

"The situation is difficult…I am uncertain of what action to take" Aqualad admitted.

"I say we split up and take different sections of the city, staying hidden within the shadows and find our Mr. Time Master" Artemis suggested.

"Totally…Let's do it!" Robin instantly agreed, adoring the idea.

He wanted to examine the portals more closely as well as meeting their foe.

Aqualad smiled kindly, but shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm afraid that is too dangerous. We don't know what this Time Master is capable of and I cannot and will not let this team to be harmed"

"Yeah, plus we would be more vulnerable on our own" Megan added.

"But we will find him faster if we spread out" Superboy muttered.

"Or…you super inane young timers can turn right 'bout and face me" a high, silky, gentlemanly voice announced from behind.

Robin revolved around, his cape fluttering out behind him as he spun, slowly falling behind and against him. He went into a defense stance as well as the others, Aqualad with his water bearers crossed before him, Artemis holding her bow protectively in front of her, while Megan hovered in the air above them, and like Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash stood in a defensive stance, fists clenched.

* * *

><p>"Time Master" Aqualad said firmly.<p>

The man before them was exactly as crazed as his photograph, a devilish grin plastered on his face, his clock lenses flashed at them, the hands slowly turning around like an actual clock. The man stood in a relaxed pose, his hands clasped in front of him, gripping his polished golden cane in front of him.

"Ah, Young Justice…I've heard much about you. How considerate of the Justice League to send its rubbish children to face me. I feel so insulted" the man taunted in an uppity tone.

"We are not children" Superboy growled, not in the mood to be taunted by such a ridiculous looking man.

"Let's see how "sulted" you are when we set your clocks back" Robin taunted back to the man.

"Oh, clever boy…I like you...so witty" Time Master remarked, grinning viciously at the Boy Wonder.

"Surrender now and you won't get hurt" Aqualad demanded in authoritarian tone.

"Yeah four eyes, 'cause you'll be sorry for messing with us" Kid Flash said, grinning at his taunt.

The man merely yawned, as if already jaded by them.

"Cute empty threats. But, you can't touch me…none of you can…because I can do this-"

The man vanished.

"Whoa" Robin uttered, impressed by the sudden disappearance.

"What is he, a magician?" Artemis muttered gruffly.

"Where did he go?" Kid Flashed asked, bewilderedly.

The team glanced about warily.

"Be on your guard" Aqualad warned, tensing up.

Robin was wondering the same thing as Wally, when suddenly, he found himself supine on the ground, his breath knocked out of him, and the tip of the golden cane at his throat.

"What happened?" Robin heard Megan and the others groaned.

"What happened? Dear girl…What happen is that I took you all down without you even knowing it. After all, time is always on my side" Time Master scoffed, leering down at Robin, then up at the others.

"Cheater" growled Superboy, giving the man a furious glare, and if he had laser beams in his eyes, it would have sizzled the villain.

Time Master laughed.

"Time does not cheat, boy"

Aqualad stood up, all but Robin following.

Robin, still on the ground, inched both hands towards his utility belt, hoping to withdraw a few gas pellets. But the man noticed Robin's attempt and stomped and stood on Robin's nearest hand, pinning his hand down and causing the boy to wince and bite back a yelp. The tip of the cane dug into his neck, causing Robin to gasp and lay idle.

"What to do…" Time Master murmured.

"Fight. That is what you can do" Aqualad said sternly, stepping forward.

The Time Master chuckled, in a beguiling sarcastic chuckle and shook his head.

"A man of my intelligence and stature does not fight those beneath him"

"Oh yeah? Let's see your stature take this!'' Superboy yelled and charged at the villain.

"Supey! Bad idea!" Wally called out anxiously.

"Stop right there, young man" Time Master commanded, in a dark tone. Superboy obeyed, staring at the clock lenses of the glasses on Time Master's face. The hands began to spin faster, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until the hands were just black lined blurs. Then, the same gaudy bright white light that the team had seen from the edge of the building appeared, temporary blinding the heroes.

Robin twisted, or tried to twist his head away from the blinding light, squeezing his eyes shut and using his free hand to withdraw the gas pellets. Gripping them tightly, Robin waited, waiting for the right moment.

The light quickly and utterly faded before Robin could throw them down.

"Superboy!" Megan cried out.

Robin's blue eyes widen, as well as the white lenses of his mask, noticing that Superboy…was gone.

* * *

><p>"What have you done with him?" Aqualad demanded.<p>

Time Master chuckled.

"I sent him to the Roman era where he will be either entertaining people or fighting. His anger and strength will be quite amusing. But don't worry my little pathetic heroes; you all will get to go to a place of your own"

An arrow whizzed at the man, whom just merely stepped aside with ease, then glanced casually at the slender blonde archer.

"Now, that's just rude. I know the perfect place for you…go hang out with Robin Hood and his men" Time Master said.

But instead of his clock lenses, he whipped his cane at Artemis, a solid jet of vivid light, that the team had seen, hit her.

Robin took the advantage of the removed cane pressing down on his throat and rolled out of the villain's reach, clambering to his feet.

"No, Artemis!" Both Aqualad and Wally exclaimed, rushing towards her, but was instantly too late, the girl had rapidly vanished before their eyes.

"You… monster!" Megan cried out and turned invisible, and flew behind the man.

"Tsk..tsk..What a naughty trick for a nice girl…you belong in the '50s era, I think. That's where you'll learn your place" Time Master chided to Megan and aimed his cane at her, repeating the exact same procedure that he inflicted on Artemis. Megan too, vanished.

"I think we need a plan!" Robin yelled anxiously to Aqualad, who seemed stunned, watching three of his friends vanishing before him.

"What…how?" Aqualad inqiured.

"Dudes, he can't catch me…'cause I'm Kid Flash!'' KF exclaimed and darted towards the man.

"KF…NO!" Robin abruptly screamed at his closest friend and teammate, who attacked and successfully hitting the villain.

The two tumbled across the rooftop, rolling over and throwing punches or whacking each other.

Both rolled to a stop, pushed each other away, scrambling up, and faced another.

"Now that's just rude! You ruined my outfit!" the man snarled, gesturing to the torn material.

"Dude, it was ruined the moment your mom sewed those clocks on it"

"Oh…you shall pay…you nasty smart mouth…"

* * *

><p>Robin began to rush at the two; fear of Wally's safety motivated him to start moving. To Robin's relief he could hear Aqualad's swift quiet footsteps following behind him. Withdrawing a taser, Robin released the prongs, watching the supple thick strings fly and saw a jet of water shooting past him, towards Time Master.<p>

Then…nothing.

Robin was flabbergasted as he suddenly aware and found his taser wrapped around him, prongs attached into his red tunic. Robin glared at the Time Master, who held the taser remote.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the weapon, boy? This is what you get for playing with such dangerous toys" Time Master chided amusingly and pressed the button.

Waves of electrical shocks seized Robin, who let out an agonized scream and collapsed to the ground, withering back and forth, thrashing his legs around, until the shocks slowly eased and ceased. Robin rolled onto his side, breathing heavily, his eyes watering from the pain.

Time Master ambled over to him and crouched down besides Robin.

"Now…I sent that obnoxious yellow lighting brat to the future…since he's so hasty. Aqualad, over there, will stay here in the present, and you…Robin…" the man paused.

Robin glared at the man.

"Where are you going to send me? Not somewhere boring, I hope"

"Oh no…for you, I am sending you to meet your future, what you will become in two years…" Time Master answered eagerly.

_"What…only two years? I am so going to get KF for getting my era"_ Robin thought.

The man gripped Robin's face in his large hand, his nails slightly digging into his cheeks, forcing Robin to stare at those enchanting whirling clock lenses.

"Enjoy you time, boy…and I will see you later…if you ever get back"

There was that intense flashing white light, blinding Robin and then, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Sooo...that was chapter two!

I might have to change the genres a bit...and rating...not sure yet

Of course, poor YJ team didn't even get the chance to get on dare hit on TM...poor YJ team :(

Oh...who does Time Master remind you of?

C'mon...take a guess! :D

So, what did you think of the chapter? Please review so I can determine to keep going or quit!

Well...TTFN! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Future

_**A/N:**_ HEY YOU! YES YOU! CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!

Ok...before I start my usual rambling, I want to give a few shout outs...

_**Hallo's Eve:**_ Thank you again for totally checking out Robin's shadow!

Made me feel like I wasn't completely imagining things! lol

_**Victoria:**_ Sorry that I forced you to wait way longer then a day! Please forgive me!

_**thecreepersnightmare and Sealana: **_Thanks for being so demanding! It was what I needed!

So, don't kill meh!

And to all you awesome readers and reviewers, I would totally give you all shout outs, but then that would be a whole chapter itself. lol.

But know that you guys are definitely awesome, heavy on the awe ;)

Okay...so...short chapter...but I needed to do mke it short...for the next chapter.

But I really hope you guys like it..if not, then beat me up...'kay, shutting up now.

Enjoy and remember, I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice and DC Comics...cause if I did, they would totally own Cartoon Network :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3- Meeting the Future<strong>_

That flashing and blinding white light that Robin was blinded with, twisted into various vivid colors that now swirled around him. The solid flat rooftop that had been beneath him had vanished into nothingness and Robin was utterly aware that he was falling, falling through a time vortex…a wormhole. Robin twisted his supine body, failing his arms and legs until he reached an upright position, so he was falling feet first, his long black and gold cape billowing out above him.

_"I wonder how long I'm going to keep-ugh"_ Robin thought and then groaned as his feet slammed down onto solid ground.

His legs buckled from the impact, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees, feeling the prickly feel of grass underneath. A wave of vertigo washed over him as he shook his head, trying to rid of the flashing vivid colors that still lingered in his vision. Robin pushed himself up and sat on his heels and rubbed his masked eyes with the heels of his palms. Slowly, his vision returned to normal and Robin staggered to his feet, glancing around at his surroundings. He had fallen in a thicket of trees, which bright sunlight managed to break through the canopy of the trees and there were plenty of bushes, and in the distance he could hear children shouting and laughing.

A warm breeze wafted against Robin and the branches of the trees. Robin casually ambled out onto a fresh green field and as he strolled along, he soon came to an area scattered with merry and chatty citizens, some playing Frisbee and ball, while others flew kites and sat on blankets, all looking carefree.

_"Alright, so I know I am in a park…and something definitely tells me I'm not in Gotham anymore, its way too pleasant out…especially for November"_ Robin thought amusingly.

Robin continued his journey through the park, passing a softball and soccer field, a couple of playgrounds, and then entered another football field.

Robin paused and brought up his holographic computer. First he tried to pinpoint his location, but his comlink wouldn't sync up to the secret satellite where the actual headquarters of the Justice League was located. Then, he tried to contact the base, but got no signal.

"Well…I'll be fine…it's not like I'm in any danger or anything" Robin thought coolly, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dude, look out!" a slight scratchy male voice rang out in the distance.

Robin heard the warning and rapidly spun around to an intensely spiraling football flying down at him.

Robin grinned and crouched, waiting for the perfect time to catch the ball.

_"One Gotham…Two Gotham…Three Gotham!"_ Robin mentally counted, and pushed off the ground with his limber legs, shooting high into the air, arms stretched out. The football slammed into his chest, but Robin wrapped his arms around it, executed a back flip, and landed on his feet.

"Dude, sweet save and totally sorry about that!"

Robin glanced up to see a dark jade haired, pointy eared, green colored boy who wore a black outfit with purple, with matching colored shoes and a gray belt and gloves.

"Cyborg's throws hurts more than his punch, actually…both hurt pretty badly. The point is, the guy doesn't know his own strength" the green teen rambled on.

"It's fine….and it did smart, but I'll live, it's what I get for standing the middle of a field" Robin replied lightly, tossing the ball back.

"So…you look new here…and you're a hero at that…I'm Beast Boy, a Teen Titan" the green changeling introduced himself with a grin.

"A Teen Titan?" Robin inquired curiously, his mind rummaging for any memory of hearing about a hero organization, but couldn't recall any.

Beast Boy gaped at him.

"Dude…you don't know the Teen Titans…And how come your outfit likes kindof like Robin's?" Beast Boy inquired curiously.

Before Robin could respond, a new voice called out.

A voice that sounded musically beautiful to Robin's ears.

"Beast Boy, there you are! We have been waiting most patiently for your return of the ball of foot"

Robin's eyes widen at the girl whom the voice belonged to.

The girl who was flying down towards them.

She was stunningly gorgeous; her long red hair glistened brightly in the sunlight, her large emerald green eyes sparkling, her skin had an interesting orange tint, and she wore a purple and silver outfit which showed her features perfectly. She halted and hovered besides Beast Boy and gave Robin a curious glance.

"Who is your newfound friend, Beast Boy?" she inquired.

"I'm Robin" Robin replied confidently, flashing the girl his perky grin.

The girl returned the smile but had a baffled look in her eyes, while the green changeling burst out laughing.

"Dude, nice try…I mean, you kinda got Robin's look going on there, but seriously, you're not and cannot be Robin" Beast Boy gasped out between breaths.

"My name is Starfire...Yes, surely you are jesting, new friend. Please inform us your true name and why you dress like Robin"

Robin shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to explain to them, that he was really Robin.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I really am Robin, the one and only Boy Wonder. C'mon, didn't this Robin tell you anything about me...err...himself? About Young Justice? Anything at all?" Robin inquired.

Both shook their heads.

''Robin is complicated, there is much we don't know about him" Starfire said softly.

"Yeah…we don't even know his favorite colors" Beast Boy muttered.

Robin frowned.

So, so far his future self seemed…distant….secretive. Robin wasn't sure what to make of it...and if he liked it.

* * *

><p>"Well, new Robin, you must meet Raven, Cyborg, and…of course Robin! Perhaps he will shed some light on this mystery!" Star exclaimed, taking Robin's hand. At the moment she took Robin's hand, a grin spread on his face as he let the beautiful Starfire drag him along, chatting away, with Beast Boy following behind. They made their way through a small thicket of trees and then entered yet, another clearing. Robin, saw a dark blue hooded figure sitting in the shade, reading a book, while a half metallic, half human teen twisted around to face them.<p>

_"So, that's Cyborg…now I see where he got his name"_ Robin thought amusingly.

"It's about time y'all got your butts back here, I was about to declare your forfeit" Cyborg said with a smug grin.

"Dude, that's so not fair! You're the one who threw the dang ball way beyond the touchdown line!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well my little grass stain, be quicker" Cyborg taunted.

Robin grinned, immediately liking the three Titans.

"Tehe…Raven, Cyborg, this is our new friend Robin!" Star said excitedly, but her voice trailed off.

"Say what?" Cyborg inquired incredulously, glancing at the young hero.

Raven looked up curiously and closed her book.

Levitating over, she studied Robin for amoment.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm Robin." Robin replied firmly.

"You can't be. It's not possible" she replied.

"Yeah, there can't be two Robins" Cyborg said uncertainly.

"But I am..." Robin said, slightly whining.

Why didn't anyone just believe him?

"He's telling the truth guys"

Robin's eyes widen as he saw…his future self.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Okay you guys...do your worst! C'mon, I'll take anything you throw at me!

Well...I will try to have the next chapter up soon, okay?

Okay, getting out of here before an angry mob of readers and reviewers find me...

PS. You all rock! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Face to Face

_**A/N:**_ Alright...it's been three weeks since I've updated, I think you guys have waited long enough.

Am I right?

My excuse for making you wait so long, is because this chapter was really difficult for me to write. I don't know why, but it was, and then I was freaking out about how you would react to it...but it is done, and I can only hope you will like it! If not...well...you can punish me...but I do have the next two chapters planned in my mind. So, you might not want to kill me...*twitches*

Plus, computer access is hard for me to obtain...eventually I will get my laptop fixed...

I just want to say I really wish I had YJ Robin's witty humor...it would be nice lol.

Well...hopefully you will like this and remember, I fully disclaim that I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, and DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4- Face to Face<strong>_

His glossy gelled onyx hair was perfectly spiked.

He wore a simple domino mask.

His cape was similar, black outlining, golden innerlining, but was shorter in length and had a golden trim around the front of the neck.

He wore a close replica of the red top, which also had the three yellow tabs in the center and the yellow "R" encircled in black on the right breast. The only difference was the top was shorter and the sleeves were green.

His gloves were elbow length, green and spiked tipped.

He wore an identical golden utility belt wrapped firmly around his waist.

His spandex tights were the same shade of green as his gloves and sleeves.

He wore black with steel toe and sole boots.

His physique was slightly taller and broader.

Robin's mind rapidly processed this information as he stood there, astounded by the figure before him.

This was what he was going look like in just two years?

How often did anyone get to meet their future self? Not very often!

It was…He looked…

* * *

><p><em>"Whelming"<em> Robin thought impressively.

_"I wonder what my personality is like…"_ Robin then thought curiously.

So far…all he knew that his older self was somewhat distant…

And based on that, he then wondered if he was going to resemble Bruce…Batman…in his older years

_"Not sure if that would be a good thing or bad"_ Robin mused.

He never considered or pictured himself to ever be serious or strict.

Robin then noticed that the older Robin across from him was gazing intently at him, eyes slightly narrowed, a frown on his smooth face.

The very same expression that Batman usually wore…

What should he do? What should he say?

_"Well, maybe a little witty humor will turn that frown upside down…"_ Robin thought cheerfully, pushing away the uncertain feeling that was in the pit of his stomach.

That feeling that he was not the same person that he imagined he would be…

* * *

><p>"So…you're Robin too…funny, I thought I was one of a kind" Robin joked with a grin.<p>

Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled, Starfire giggled, and Raven shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Robin, however, deepened his frown.

_"Okay…maybe not witty enough"_ Robin thought, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, I got one! So guys, is it just me or am I seeing double? Because I thought one Robin was bad enough" Beast Boy joined in, with a grin.

Robin immediately burst out laughing, which startled all five Titans, even the leader himself, who then quickly recovered and scowled.

"Uh…Rob, are you seriously laughing at one of my jokes? And do you actually laugh like that?" Beast Boy asked bewilderedly, scratching his head and looking back and forth between the two Robins.

"Unfortunately…that's how I used to laugh and he's laughing at your joke, not me" the older Robin answered.

"Well dude, its an interesting laugh you got there" Beast Boy said.

"Hehe...Robin, I find your laughter quite enjoyable. It is very musical to my ears" Star said pleasantly and blushed as all six pairs of eyes turned to her.

"We have never heard Robin truly laugh…and I truly like it" Star explained timidly.

"Thanks Star...and you really never heard me laugh?"

"It's true dude…" Beast Boy confirmed.

"Only a chuckle here or there" Raven added.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't find too many things funny" Robin answered.

"Besides, Beast Boy makes awful jokes and puns" Raven added.

"Hey...you know I'm the comical one...and that you love 'em"

"So, has anyone else considered what should we do now? Or are we going to stand here all day?" Raven inquired, now shifting from foot to foot.

"We'll go back to the Tower" Robin answered sternly, gazing at his teammates.

"Tower?" younger Robin inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow and looking at them as well.

"Oh yes, little Robin, it is our home, you will surely like it!" Star exclaimed, floating over to him.

"May I call you Little Robin, friend?" she inquired sweetly, with a sincere smile.

Robin flushed and grinned at Starfire.

"You can call me anything you want…" Robin replied dreamily.

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered, receiving an intense glare from their leader.

"Alright, y'all…to the T-car!" Cyborg said.

"Last one there has to do my laundry for a week!" Beast Boy shouted before shifting into a cheetah and dashed off.

"That is so not going to be me…" Raven muttered and shifted into her Soul- Self, a black energetic raven and flew off after the changeling.

"Whoa…that was intriguing and cool!" Robin commented eagerly, watching the two Titans fade out of eyesight.

"Well…I'll let you three be…so you get to discuss which Robin gets to sit in back next to Star" Cyborg said teasingly and took off running after the two Titans.

* * *

><p>Both Robins and Starfire glanced at one another.<p>

_"Awkward moment"_ Robin thought and almost laughed, but restrained himself.

It didn't seem like his older self didn't have a sense of humor...

"You two go ahead…I'll have the R-cycle pick me up"

"Are you certain?" Star asked her face filled with concern.

The leader of the Titans silently nodded and turned his back to them.

"Come, little Robin…" Starfire uttered softly, turning towards him.

"Can you give us a minute, Star?" Robin asked.

"Of course, little Robin" she replied softly and drifted away.

"Hey…we definitely need to talk" Robin then said coolly.

"Don't worry…We'll be talking later" the other Robin replied, just as coolly.

"I have plenty of questions that need to be answered"

"That makes the two of us"

"Okay, seriously…you never laughed in front of them?" Robin inquired incredulously.

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to set an example...plus the laugh is creepy"

Robin rolled his eyes.

" I can tell that we are going to have a nice one to one self talk"

"Just don't be a nuisance to my friends"

"You mean "our" friends…and I think they are pretty whelmed by me, so you don't have to worry about that"

"Well, there's plenty that I have to worry about, since you aren't" and without another word, the Titan leader took off.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed but smiled as he swiftly sauntered back to Starfire.<p>

"So, Starfire, ready to show me the sights?"

Starfire's emerald green eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! It will be most amusing!"

The two began walking.

"So, am I always that serious?" Robin inquired casually.

Starfire nodded.

"I do not know why, but Robin…you…are a wonderful hero and friend who takes his job most seriously. Robin…works hard to protect us all"

"Oh...I see...so what city is this?"

Starfire smiled and twirled around in the air.

"Welcome, little Robin, to the city of Jump!"

_"Jump City…well, could be worse"_ Robin mused amusingly.

"Come little Robin, I will fly us to the T-car, it will be faster" Star said sweetly and held out her hands.

"Can you fly as fast as the Bat Jet?" Robin asked excitedly.

Starfire tilted her head.

"I do not know what a Bat Jet is, but my flying is quite speedily" she answered.

"The Bat Jet is a...well..Promise not to let go?" Robin then asked teasingly.

Starfire giggled.

"I indeed promise, you have nothing to fear"

"Well, that's great!"

Robin took a hold of her soft slender hands and let out an animated whoop as Star floated higher into the air and flew rapidly forward, towards the streets.

Robin scanned the area as they flew, now amazed that this was his city…it was so beautiful.

* * *

><p>Slowly, a few minutes later, Starfire descended towards the ground and to his disappointment, Starfire released her grip as the both heroes set foot firmly on the ground.<p>

Robin then gazed at the vehicle parked before him and gave a low impressed whistle.

"Nice ride" Robin commented.

"You bet she is. Built her with my own two hands…now get your butt inside and I'll show you what she can do" Cyborg said with pride, his head sticking out the passenger window.

At first, Cyborg drove slower than usual, driving randomly around the city, letting the young newcomer see what Jump City had to offer.

"There is store of videos where we have fought the nasty Control Freak" Star said with a giggle, pointing it out.

"He was pretty much just a couch potato with suped up remote" Raven remarked dryly.

"Over there is Cook's Electronics…where we fought a ridiculous electrical monster called Overload" the violet haired girl then said.

"And where my baby got stolen" Cyborg added ruefully, almost sobbing at the memory.

"Oh, and there is the bank of monies where numerous criminals try to steal" Star then said.

"Yeah, that seems to always be a hotspot" Robin commented with a grin.

"There is my favorite café" Raven murmured and pointed to an elegant but dark looking small shop.

"Nice" Robin commented.

"And dude…that's the best pizza place in Jump" Beast Boy pointed out as they drove by the large pizza shaped building.

"Wow…seems like Jump is pretty interesting" Robin remarked.

"So, you do like it, little Robin?" Star inquired hopefully.

Robin grinned and nodded.

"It's great…" his voice trailed off as he continued to gaze at the passing buildings.

A few minutes later, he spotted an abandoned demolished warehouse on the outer edge of the city.

"What's that place?" he inquired curiously and pointed.

"Uh...that's Slade's old lair" Beast Boy answered hesitantly.

"Who's Slade?"

"Nobody…he's gone" Raven answered hastily.

"As you can see by the building" Beast Boy added.

"Yeah…and Rob would kill me if he knew we were showing you this" Cyborg muttered.

Robin frowned and knew he would have to ask his future self about this Slade…

* * *

><p>"C'mon Cy, now pick up the pace and get us home" Beast Boy complained.<p>

"Alright…y'all know the drill….hang tight!" Cyborg said loudly and abruptly twisted the wheel about, performing a half donut in the middle of the intersection.

Robin let out a startled yelp that turned into a thrilled laugh as the T-car blasted its turbo jet, zooming down the street, dodging and weaving through the traffic, gripping the back of Raven's seat.

"This is insane!" Robin shouted, the adrenaline rushing through him.

"You bet!" Cyborg shouted back and five minutes later, stepped heavily on the brake.

The vehicle screeched as its black rubber tires left a long black marks on the paved road, slowly coming to a standstill at the edge of the city's bridge.

"I am never riding with you again" Raven muttered as she quickly opened the passenger door and scrambled out.

"Dude, that was too much…even for me" Beast Boy remarked weakly, a shade or two greener then usual and flung himself out.

"Little Robin seemed to enjoy it" Cyborg replied pleasingly, meeting Robin's wide gaze and grin.

"I have to say…that was just as fast and intense as the Batmobile…" Robin commented and then laughed.

"Booyah! That's my baby…" Cyborg purred to the vehicle.

"But why is everyone getting out?" Robin then inquired to the half metallic teen.

"The Tower is on the island…it will be easier if y'all fly over, I have to attend to-"

"Your baby…gotcha" Robin finished with a chuckle and slid out of the car.

Once he closed the door, the T-car roared off.

"Dude, there's the Tower…beautiful isn't it?" Beast Boy said, flinging one arm over Robin's shoulders.

In the distance, the Tower stood proudly against the pinkish- orange sky.

Robin couldn't believe that it was in the shape of an actual T.

"That is epic" Robin said in awe.

"Well…let's stop standing around get going" Raven replied, floating into the air and levitated towards the Tower.

Beast Boy shifted into a bird and Starfire held out her hands. Robin grabbed them and grinned as Starfire flew after the two Titans, towards the Tower.

"My future home…" Robin murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the four Titans and Robin were cruising around town, Robin was now at his R-cycle, deeply annoyed and disturbed by what had happened.<p>

It wasn't supposed to happen…

His younger self was supposed to be gone, locked up deep within him, to never come out.

His friends weren't supposed to see that side of him.

Being so immature and careless.

But now, his younger self was now out in the open, exposing what he was...what he used to be.

And deep down, Robin knew a part of him feared that just maybe…that they would like his younger self more…

_"That's ridiculous…even if they like him…it's also me"_ Robin thought as he slid onto the R-cycle and slid on his helmet and then twisted the key into the ignition, the cycle quietly purring to life. Robin took off, heading towards Titans Tower, pondering on what to do with this current situation. Robin rummaged for any solutions but none appeared in his mind as he drove.

_"Not unless a time machine just magically appears"_ Robin thought mordantly.

Until they could figure some way, the young Robin would have to stay with them at Titans Tower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**So...that was chapter four.

I am truly sorry if I disappointed you.

This was the best I could do. Maybe give me some ideas and I will rewrite it.

Feel free to review...flame even, I deserve it.

Until next time, I am going into hiding...


	5. Chapter 5: OneOnOne Chat

**_A/N: _**Hello fellow readers! Hope you are having an awesome Friday!

Ahhh...50 reviews! Congrats to Ronnie Revenge for being the 50th reviewer!

Anony: Since you were the first to guess, I'll let your answer be right..I don't think there is a wrong answer...hehe :)

Sealana: There you are! I was wondering what had happened to you!

Nightmare: Yes! Yes! Yes! It will happen! I have a good criminal for our Little Robbie to take down :D

And thank you all for the reviews and support! You guys are so great! I am one lucky writer! :)

So...I am pumped for the new Young Justice episode, how about you? :D

I think this story will be easier for me to write since I believe the hard part is over...so yay!

Well, I bet you are ready for me to stop and let you read!

Disclaimer: See previous chaps!

PS. I am making nicknames for YJ Robin...he'll be mostly referred as young Robin for now...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five- One-On-One Chat<strong>_

When the leader of the Teen Titans arrived at Titans Tower, he found that he was alone.

He alighted down the small flight of stairs that led down into the main room and headed to the fridge, opened it, and snatched one a pop can. Shutting the door with his foot, Robin cracked the can open and gulped a large mouthful. Robin surmised that his fellow Titans had taken "Little Robin" as Star called him, around Jump. Which was perfectly fine with him, he needed some time to devise a way to get his younger self back home, the sooner…the better. The only thing he had contemplated was tracking and finding either Warp or Time Master. But that was a risky plan; both time traveling criminals wouldn't do it willingly or possibly wouldn't keep their word, and could send his younger self elsewhere in time. Also, Robin had no idea how to find either, Warp had escaped during their last encounter and Robin hadn't seen Time Master…in a couple years.

Robin leaned against the counter, sighed, and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache forming.

_"At least it will be quiet for a bit"_ Robin thought.

Sadly, the silence didn't last long enough.

A few minutes later, the doors that he had entered slid open and the four Titans and his younger self appeared, chatting merrily. Well, Raven was her usual silent self.

"Welcome home dude" Beast Boy said casually to the young boy and then he and Cyborg made a dash towards the couch and GameStation.

Raven nodded to Robin as she picked up her current reading book and settled herself at the dining area and began to read.

Robin glanced over in the direction where the young Robin and Starfire stood.

"Welcome to our abode Little Robin, I shall give you a grand tour of the Tower!" Star said exuberantly.

The younger Robin gave her a lopsided grin.

"I love the sound of that"

Starfire beamed at him.

Robin set the empty can down on the counter and ambled over to them, anxious to get his younger self away from Starfire.

"Actually Star, I need to borrow him. We have to talk for a bit" Robin said gently, but sternly.

"Oh…"Star said disappointedly, her smile fading.

Young Robin frowned and shook his head at his older self.

""Don't worry Starfire. I'll be back soon and then you can give me that tour…and maybe I'll try some of your cooking" the younger Robin assured her, flashing her a wide grin.

"Hehe...While I wait, I shall prepare such delightful dishes as the Pudding of Joy, Zorkaberries, and Glorrk!" Star exclaimed, her exuberant demeanor returnig, and she flew off towards the kitchen.

"Come with me" Robin muttered and the two heroes ambled down a few hallways until they reached a large bland room, with only a table and chair and on the opposite side was a one way mirror.

"You brought me to an interrogation room? What am I…a criminal? "Robin asked incredulously as he followed the older Robin into the room and watched the door automatically shut and locked itself.

"This is a soundproof room, perfect for us to speak openly without being overheard" Robin answered, slightly annoyed that his younger self didn't see the purpose of this room.

"Oh…so…how about we take turns asking questions?" the younger Robin suggested, hopping onto the table, letting his legs dangle off the table.

"Fine…Since I know you probably have more questions than I do…you start" Robin said coolly, leaning against the wall from the younger Robin and crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>"Is Starfire our girlfriend?"<p>

_"Please say yes…please say yes"_ Robin thought eagerly.

Robin scowled.

"Not the best question to start with-"

"Trying to start the conversation lightly, you know?"

Whatever…No, she's not my…our girlfriend" Robin muttered.

"What? Why not? She's gorgeous, sweet, and –"

"I know that" A nerve in Robin's jaw twitched.

"And no, not dating Raven either" Robin added, sensing the next possible question.

"Really? Wally had a girlfriend every week-"

"We are not Wally. We are heroes and don't have time to date. Now either start asking some real questions or we're done"

Robin stuck his tongue out at his older self.

"See, now that is the kind of behavior I don't like-"

"At least your friends like it" the younger Robin shot back, grinning.

The elder boy glared.

"Next question" he snapped.

"What happened to Young Justice?"

"Finally, a decent question" Robin sighed, running his fingers through his gelled hair and then continued:

"The team disbanded"

"What?" the younger Robin inquired bewilderedly.

_"No way..."_ he thought.

"It was because of the encounter with Time Master"

"Why? What happened? I mean…we just got sent into different times-"

"Actually, it was another encounter with him…he did something worse than sending the team into different eras. Much, much worse…" Robin muttered softly, shaking his head as if trying to forget the memories.

"What happened to the others?"

"Well…" Robin hesitated, looking at him.

"Tell me…please" the younger Robin urged.

Robin sighed.

"To be honest, I am not exactly sure. I assume Miss Martian either returned to Mars or stayed here with Superboy"

"But you don't know for sure if she's here or where she or Supey are?"

"No"

"What about Kaldur?"

Robin studied his younger self.

"I do know that Kaldur resigned from Aqualad. He blamed himself for what happened to that incident…and returned to Atlantis to resume his studies. He was eventually replaced and now the new Aqualad is part of the Titans East, our sister team, located on the easten coast. Wally is also a part of the team…but works solo as a Honorary Titan…" Robin said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What about Artemis?"

Robin frowned.

"I definitely do not know what happened to her. She just vanished afterwards…I wanted to help her though"

"Yeah, I did too" the young justice member said and shook his head.

"I am not going to let the team split up"

"Good luck with that, because it's going to happen. That's why I am here" Robin paused, and then started to pace around the room.

"Anyways, after the team disbanded, we pretty much went back to being the sidekick again" Robin continued as he walked, his tone turning slightly resentful.

"What's wrong with that?"

Robin scowled.

"After two more years of dealing with everything in Gotham, the name calling, the incessant escapees from Arkham Asylum… and being in Batman's shadow all the time, I got tired of it. You will get tired of it" the elder boy finished somberly.

"So you left and came all the way out here?"

The leader of the Titans smirked as he halted in front of the sitting Robin.

"Wow…you are smarter then you look" he commented.

"Quit talking about yourself like that" Robin replied, grinning.

"Well...I wanted a change of scenery. You have to admit, Jump is more lively then Gotham"

Robin nodded.

"I'll admit its a nice change...and warmer. But do you still stay in touch with Bruce, Alfred, and-"

"I haven't spoken to any of them in nine months" the leader interjected, his eyes lowering behind his domino mask.

"Don't you miss them?"

"Of course, but we have to move on and make a name for ourselves"

"I also meant do you miss _them_?"

Thier parents.

Both Robins stared at another, a familiar feeling of grief and yearning could be easily seen on the other's faces.

The elder Robin nodded and then hopped onto the table next to his younger self.

The two were silent for awhile.

"So, you're the leader..must be pretty awesome" Robin stated lightly.

Robin nodded.

"It's whelming"

Both then broke out into grins.

"Aqua…Kaldur was right…he did say I…err…we were born to lead" the younger Robin commented and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, he was right about that…" Robin agreed.

* * *

><p>"So, who's Slade?" the young Robin then inquired.<p>

The boy beside him froze, tensing up at the name.

"Who told you about Slade?" he hissed.

Robin shrugged.

"I saw the abandoned warehouse and Beast Boy said his name. Slade is a male, right?"

Robin scowled and nodded.

"So, who is he? Bad guy, I presume"

"Yes"

"So, on a range of one to ten…how bad is he?"

"As high as you would rank the Joker"

Robin let out a low whistle.

"He's that bad?"

"Yes…He's not at all like the Joker. But he's a ruthless, psychotic, clever, and dangerous villain" Robin growled, his green gloved hands gripped the edge of the table.

"I tried to get some dirt on him…to find anything I could about him…but he was always one step ahead of me"

The younger boy noted the changes in his older self and was silent.

"So…this Slade is our nemesis? Like our unceasing nemesis? Like how the Joker is to Bats?"

The older boy nodded.

"Until I bring him down"

"I wonder what he's like" Robin said thoughtfully out loud.

"If you are lucky, you won't ever get to meet him while you here." the older boy snapped.

"If he finds out you are here, it could be-"

Suddenly, a flashing red light blinked in the room and a shrill noise rang though the room.

"What is that?"

"That is the alarm…which means trouble. Come on!"

The two heroes leapt off the table and dashed out the room…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**So..that, awesome readers, was Chapter 5!

Hope you enjoyed and if not...I'm really sorry and promise next chapter will be better!

Let me know what you think in a review! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Take Down

_**A/N: **_Hello!

Hmmm...what to say...Where to start?

Sealana and Swallow Tale: I am so mean to leave a cliffhanger, but it was part of my plan, so maybe you'll forgive me now XD

hero stuff rulez: Yay, I am whelmed that you're whelmed! :D I'm still here, I just tend to disappear for a certain amount of time!

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and/or adding this story!

I really appreciate and love your support :)

I want to thank nightmare for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Hopefully its good!

Disclaimer: Does not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, or Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six-Take Down<strong>_

The two slender and lithe Boy Wonders sprinted silently down the hallways, their footsteps and movements were precise with the other. The two heroes entered the commodious room of the Tower, to see Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire gathered at the computer console, murmuring quietly among themselves.

"What's the situation?" the Titan leader called out, causing the four Titans to jump.

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy squealed and momentarily scowled.

"Dudes, don't do that again… you almost gave me a heart attack"

"A heart attack? At your age?" Raven inquired incredulously, with a shake of her head.

"I was being dramatic…" BB replied, rolling his dark green eyes.

The older Robin cleared his throat, waiting for an answer.

"Robin, the trouble is...Johnny Rancid" Starfire informed.

"He's been stealing, destroying parts of downtown, and terrorizing the citizens" Cyborg added.

"Then let's put a stop to it. Titans Go!" Robin said loudly.

As the six heroes ran towards the garage, Robin grinned at his older self.

"So…is that our catch phrase?"

Robin grinned back.

"Pretty much"

"C- To the double O-L "the young hero remarked with a laugh, the older one rolled his masked eyes amusingly.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the Teen Titans and their new comrade arrived at the scene. As Cyborg had said, sections of downtown had been demolished, broken glass and other bits of debris of the buildings littered the area and thick motorcycle tracks were all over the street and sidewalks.<p>

A flock of terrified citizens fled past them, revealing a lone muscular figure that had sleek spiked shoulder length hair and beady dark onyx eyes. He wore black attire, a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, biker gloves, black jeans and biker boots. Johnny Rancid was leaning against his cycle, but pushed himself away from it and ambled towards the heroes.

"Well…well…well…the Bird Boy finally came out of his nest to play…Ready for me to clip your wings? After all, it has been awhile…" Johnny taunted the Titan leader with a smirk.

Robin took a step forward.

"You're still a criminal…still a punk, Johnny-"

"And when I'm through with you, you'll respect us birds...I got this!"

The young Robin's laughter rang out around them.

The five Titans and Rancid glanced around curiously, looking for the boy.

"Where has Little Robin gone?" Starfire inquired bewilderedly.

Johnny heard the Tamaranean girl and laughed.

"Little Robin? Is that your girlfriend's nickname for you, Bird Brain…Hahaha-"

A small dark blur came out of nowhere, hitting and sending the criminal teen crashing to the ground and rolling against the pavement.

Robin straightened up from his crouch and placed his hands on his hips, watching the opponent pick himself up.

"Actually, it's my nickname; don't wear it out! And enough with the name calling dude, you don't deserve to use them. History lesson time! The Joker was of the few that originally came up with those ridiculous names, and seriously, he makes them sound way more threatening and-"Robin dodged the incoming punch that Rancid threw at him.

"…whelming" Robin finished and delivered a swift and graceful roundhouse kick that sent Rancid stumbling backwards.

"I don't know who you think you are, wannabe Robin, but I am going to make sure I permanently clip your wings "Rancid growled, throwing more aggressive punches at the slender boy.

But Robin just laughed and dodged the attacks with ease.

"Huh, well I know who I am…I am Robin, the Boy Wonder, who is epically going to kick you C-A-N" Robin taunted and back flipped away.

"You can try" Rancid growled and lashed out at the young hero once more.

"There is do or do not, there is no try" Robin quoted with his signature laugh.

The four Titans watched amused and in admiration as the young Boy Wonder battled the criminal. Beast Boy's eyes grew large and wide, mouth gaping wide open, Cyborg just staring impressively at the scene before him, Starfire had her hands clasped together, hopping up and down, and she giggled at the younger Robin's taunting comments. Raven just nodded in approval as they watched the black blur flying and flipping around Rancid.

Robin felt an unusual sense of pride. Never once had he considered how exceptionally his fighting skills were, never thought of for only being human, that he was a difficult opponent. And now, watching his thirteen year old self, taking down a bigger opponent single-handedly, he had to admit, was impressive.

Rancid let out an exasperated snarl as another punch failed to hit its small target and groaned in pain as he was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Hey Rancid, is it your breath that reeks or is it your whole personality? Or... maybe it's your fighting skills" Robin quipped.

The young hero rapidly leapt and tuck rolled away and just in time, stuck a leg out just in time as Rancid came blindly charging at him, causing the older teen to trip and fall face first to the ground.

All five Titans burst out into laughter.

Rancid picked himself up once more, scowling as he twisted around, and pulled out a laser gun from his jacket, aiming it at the younger Boy Wonder.

"Let's see how cocky you are after I sting you…you stupid little bird!"

Robin laughed once more as he leapt of the way as Johnny fired several shots.

Robin dodged and ducked the increasing blasts and drew out a bird-a-rang.

"Tsk tsk…you shouldn't play unfair. So, to make things fair as before, I'll just do this" Robin uttered and threw his weapon.

A loud agonizing howl was heard as the bird-a-rang- precisely hit its mark, causing the laser gun to spin high into the air and flying out of reach, as a pained Johnny Rancid held his injured hand.

"Now…I am going to kill you"

"Haha…I've heard that one before…" Robin replied casually as he disappeared from view once again.

"What are you up to…Bird Brain? Get back here…" Johnny growled.

"Hmmm…I thought you were smarter then you looked, but appearances can be accurate after all" Robin's voice rang out teasingly.

Johnny let out a vociferous and exasperated roar as he searched for the young hero.

Robin dropped silently behind the taller and muscular teen, and then tapped his shoulder.

"Behind you"

Johnny turned and saw nothing.

Then he felt another tap.

"Nope, over here" the hero sang out.

Rancid turned, but saw nothing but the Titans.

"Where is he?" he screamed at the five heroes, who just grinned and shrugged their shoulders.

Robin dropped down several feet in front of the criminal.

"Aww…you were looking for me? I'm flattered…" the Boy Wonder said and then charged, rapidly gaining speed to leap into the air and flipped before landing in a handstand, balancing on Rancid's shoulders.

"_Time for the grand finale"_ Robin thought and grinned.

"Hey Johnny"

"Huh?" Rancid felt the weight on his shoulders, as he glanced up to see the grinning young Boy Wonder's face mere inches from his own.

"Oh… just wanted to say that I had a blast and that I'm the stupid bird who is going clip your face" with one hand still one the older teen's shoulder, Robin pulled back his arm and then delivered a smashing fist into Rancid's face, pushing off the teen as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Robin back flipped and landed perfectly on his feet, facing the Teen Titans.

Robin beamed at them and then bowed.

"Dude…THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU WERE LIKE A NINJA!''Beast Boy shouted zealously, running to the young teen and the two younger heroes exchanged grins and high fives.

"Yeah, I have mad ninja skills" Robin replied smugly.

"Oh, that was most impressive Little Robin!" Starfire said happily and squeezed hugged him tightly and then slowly released him.

"Haha…thanks…Star" the young hero gasped.

"Whoa…Little Man…now I know not to mess with you or Robin" Cyborg remarked with a chuckle.

"Nice job. I was deeply impressed and I did enjoy that" Raven said with a flicker of amusement in her tone.

Robin ambled to his younger self, the other Titans moving out of the way, to give them some space.

The two Robins grinned.

"Bat pound?" the younger boy inquired hopefully.

"Bat pound" the Titan leader agreed with a grin.

The four Titans stared and gaped in awe as the two Robins performed the exquisite "Bat Pound"

"Nice work…" Robin complimented the younger teen.

"Thanks…that was totally fun...so what now?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the street from the heroes, there was a bleak rundown alley. In this alley, lurking in the depths of the shadows stood a tall muscular one eyed masked villain. The man thought he had seen it all, but what he had witness had truly captivated him. And what captivated the man would eventually become his...<p>

Slade had hired Rancid to lure Robin out into the open, which that part of the plan had worked perfectly. Somehow, the criminal teenager didn't regard and discarded the rest of Slade's instructions, which was to lead Robin on a cycle chase to Slade's lair. Apparently Rancid held a grudge against the Boy Wonder and obviously thought he could take Robin down by physical force.

Neither had counted on a second Robin to be there.

The villain had observed that the two boys shared similar costume fashion and fighting style, but their personalities were clearly different.

This made Slade very intrigued about the newcomer.

Slade knew that Robin's mentor couldn't and wouldn't replace the original Boy Wonder.

But perhaps he had…or was there something more that he was missing?

Slade slowly disappeared into the shadows, already developing a plan to snag the new young hero…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later…<strong>_

"Dudes…no meat on the pizza!"

"Why not?" the victorious Robin inquired, tilting his head.

"BB is a veggie lover…can't handle the pure meaty experience" Cyborg teased the green changeling.

"Well duh I can't…I've been most of those poor slaughtered animals" BB replied huffily.

"Let's just get our usual order; arguing over this is pointless "Raven muttered, slamming the menu down onto the yellow round table.

Yes, I agree with friend Raven. I have quite the appetite" Starfire agreed, eyeing the mustard bottle.

The heroes ordered six boxes of fresh pizza and crazy bread sticks.

Robin inhaled the delicious aroma of the pizza as a slice was set before him. Then, he glanced at Starfire, who was dowsing her slice with mustard. He stared for a moment, amused, and then took a glimpse at the others, who all were occupied with their slices of pizza, all used to Starfire's unusual eating habits.

So, he shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

Robin didn't realize how ravenous he was, until he had quickly consumed the first slice and saw it was gone. So, he grabbed another slice, along with a bread stick, and continued eating.

"So, how do you like Jump so far, Little Man?" Cyborg asked, after swallowing the rest of his pizza.

Robin dipped his crazy stick into the thick pizza sauce.

"I'm officially whelmed by it" then took a bite of the stick.

"Whelmed? That's good right?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Right" both Robins answered simultaneously.

"So, then what's the agenda for tomorrow, Rob?" Cyborg inquired.

The leader of the Titans grinned.

"Combat training. Indoor for certain and outdoor, if the weather permits"

The four Titans groaned, even Starfire, who was usually the only other Titan who didn't mind training.

"Sweet!" Outdoor training, sounds like fun!" the younger Robin exclaimed and exchanged a high five with his older self while the four Titans just shook their heads and resumed eating.

* * *

><p>Awhile later, the Titans arrived back at the Tower.<p>

Beast Boy and Cyborg put in a movie; Raven went to make herbal tea, leaving the two Robins and Starfire at the entrance of the room.

"Little Robin, now would you like to take a tour of the Tower?" Starfire inquired.

"Sure Star… Can we hold hands…I definitely don't want to get lost in this large place" Robin teased.

"Good idea Little Robin"

The older Robin watched as Starfire and the young Robin clasped hands and then glanced down and shuffled a steel sole foot across the carpet.

What was he feeling…He felt…left out? Jealous? Should he be? Or was he overreacting?

"Robin, would you like to accompany us of the touring of the Tower?" Starfire inquired softly, noticing his facial expression.

Robin jerked his head up. smiled, and waved them off.

"Nah…you two go ahead, I'll just join Cy and BB with the movie" Robin replied nonchalantly.

"If you insist...see you in a few" she said softly and led the young Robin away.

Robin watched them disappear and then ambled towards the semi-circular black couch.

Raven met his gaze as he passed her.

"It's hard to believe that you two are the same person" she remarked casually, taking a sip of her tea.

Robin paused and smiled.

"Yeah…what do you think?"

Raven smirked.

"I think you've been hiding from us too long"

"You should talk" Robin teased.

"Well…I have a good excuse…you, on the other hand…don't"

Robin just shook his head and continued on his way, vaulting over the back of the couch with one hand and plopping down next to Cyborg.

"What are we watching?" Robin inquired.

"BB's favorite…Clash of the Planets…" Cyborg replied and glanced at Robin.

"So, you left Little Man with Star?" the taller half metallic teen asked, a few minutes later, with a grin.

"Yes, I did" Robin muttered.

Cyborg reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous of myself? No way"

"Well…I wonder what they're up to…" Cyborg said teasingly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Starfire to show Robin around.<p>

"Finally, you must not go in Robin's or Raven's room...they would be most displeased" Starfire warned as she hovered before him.

The two heroes were now standing out one of the guest rooms.

"That concludes the tour, Little Robin" Starfire said timidly, rubbing one arm with her hand.

"It was a great tour Starfire, now I'll know which places to go or not to go" Robin glanced at Raven's room then back to Starfire.

" I am pleased that could provide you with assistance. You must be tired from your journey; so I shall leave you to rest"

Starfire smiled warmly and bent down and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Robin smiled and nodded.

"Good night Starfire"

"Good night Little Robin"

Robin watched as the tall redhead Titan disappeared down the corridor before retreating into the nicely furnished room.

Robin was tempted to sneak into his future room, but decided against it. At least for now.

Starfire was right, the events of the day had finally worn him out.

Robin retreated into the guest room and eagerly threw himself onto the feather mattress bed, sighing contently as he sank into the mattress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the living room, Robin was now curled up on the couch, suddenly feeling fatigue.<p>

_"Which is strange…I felt fine only a couple minutes ago…"_ he thought sleepily and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Starfire wandered into the room and waved to Raven, who was reading, before hovering to the couch, where she found Beast Boy and Cyborg intensely into their movie and Robin, curled up asleep on the end. Gently, she lifted Robin's head and sat down where his head had been resting, and then placed his head in her lap.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pondering about the two Robins.

Was it fate that brought Little Robin here? And will Little Robin's presence have any effect on the Robin she knew?

Would she and the others find out more about thier leader?

So far, Starfire wasn't sure what to think, but she knew that the upcoming days would be very interesting…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ That was Chapter Six!

I really hope you enjoy and liked it.

I winged the last half of the chapter (after the fight) lol.

So...did anyone think that Slade was going to be the one to cause trouble?

Didn't expect Johnny Rancid, did you? XD

I chose Johnny because he was (I think, cant remember) the only criminal on TT who called Robin "Bird Boy" and such...well, Gizmo called Robin "Bird Brain" in "Crash" but yeah, I loved Johnny Rancid in "Fractured" and the other episode he was in... : )

Don't worry...Slade will be more involved later on!

Anyhoo...if there any grammer mistakes, please let me know!

Well...gotta go and get ready to watch "Haunted" which Cartoon Netowrk is nice enough to air on Boomerang!

Good night everyone and feel free to review, because your opinions matter!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the long wait...but I am juggling seven stories, so its been a bit crazy XD

Well, I really don't have much to blab about this time (I know..thank goodness huh?)

This isn't very good and not very long, but eh...hopefully you will like it nonetheless.

Enjoy

Disclaimer...I don't know how many times I have to repeat this, but we all know that I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, DC Comics, or Cartoon Network. But there. I said it once again XP

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven- Unexpected<em>

The next morning, after a well cooked and scrumptious breakfast by Cyborg, the five Titans and the young Robin entered the well furnished and commodious room that consisted the training room of the Tower. The two Robins stood side-by-side and observed as Cyborg headed towards the weight set, Beast Boy to one of the treadmills, while Raven headed to a far corner of the room and levitated cross legged in the air and meditated as Starfire activated the mechanical robots that would test her aiming abilities.

"No holographic training?" Robin inquired disappointedly.

He loved the holographic training program back at Mount Justice.

It was an epic way to train and he had hoped that it would be slightly more advanced.

The Titan leader frowned at him in disapproval.

"We don't need holograms to improve our skills"

The two acrobatic heroes then sauntered past the others, to the far back left side of the room, where there was a large thick mat that took a large portion of the area.

"Hand-to hand combat for today" the elder hero instructed as he removed his belt.

"Aw...no trying to blast each other up?" the younger one teased.

But he followed suit, the soft clicking of his belt was heard and Robin laid his besides the other golden belt and then took his place on the opposite side of the mat, standing in a defensive stance.

"So, what the bet?" he inquired, with a grin.

He knew that his older self would remember that every time that they sparred with Bruce, that they would bet.

The older teen studied him.

"If I win, you stop hitting on Starfire"

The young hero laughed.

"And if I win…we take her on a date"

The older teen narrowed his eyes.

This was a serious bet.

"You're on"

The two circled another at first, sizing the other up. Then they charged, their feet patting softly on the mat. The young hero leapt into the air and flipped over the older teen as he threw a blow at him. Robin twisted around and leapt forwards, not giving his younger self room to repeat his action or enough time to attack.

Robin laughed as he deflected the blows and dodged the incoming kicks. But, his attacks were also parried by his older self. The two went back and forth across the mat, both equally matched as they tried to outfight the other.

Punch. Duck. Kick. Leap. Punch. Deflect.

Both Robins knew that this was either going to be a continuous bout or would end in a draw.

The older spiky hair teen became more aggressive, determined to win the bout. It wasn't that he didn't want to take Starfire on a date, he always wanted to, but he took his job seriously.

_"Work before pleasure"_ he thought seriously as he back flipped away from his younger self.

Punch. Block. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Block.

The two Robins continued, unaware as time went by, that they had attracted a crowd of four.

"Dudes…they're like…like…" Beast Boy stammered in awe, watching the blurs of the Robins.

"Ninjas…we know" Raven finished, nonchalantly.

"I have to admit, this is quite a show…seeing Rob fighting himself" Cyborg commented with a chuckle.

"Both are most impressive" Starfire added, watching admiringly.

Robin lashed out at his older self, who twisted his body, and grabbed a handful of cape as he flew by.

"Hey, no cape pulling!'' Robin protested, struggling and gave a yelp as he was spun around and released.

Just then the four watched the two boys fall to the ground now playfully wrestling down on the mat, rolling and laughing.

"Whoa…who would have thought that Rob's best friend was himself?" Beast Boy asked, half jokingly and half incredulously.

Starfire cleared her throat.

"I believe that I am Robin's best friend, but it is pleasant that he is enjoying himself"

Cyborg snickered and Raven shook her head.

"I so totally won" Robin panted as he rolled away from the brightly colored costumed hero.

"Actually..I'll consider it a draw…which was to be expected. The wrestling part, in which I won, doesn't count" the older one replied smugly.

"Because we are that good"

The older Robin sighed, shaking his head at the comment, and then picked himself off the floor and noticed that his four fellow Titans standing at the edge of the mat, gazing amusingly at him.

"Hey Starfire…we got a date!" the Young Justice hero called out and grinned as he tossed his older self his belt and then snapped his own back around his slender waist.

The Titan leader blushed and scowled as Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned and nudged each other.

Raven gave an amused smirk.

"A date? But Robin, I thought-" Starfire started to inquire when suddenly, the alarm flashed vividly and rang harshly through the room.

The six teens rushed out to the living room to see what the trouble was this time…

* * *

><p>"Slade" Robin growled his stomach clenching.<p>

This was definitely not good. Slade tended to pick unfortunate times to cause trouble.

"Got a lock onto his coordinates. He's downtown" Cyborg remarked as an "S" blinked rapidly on the large screen.

"You guys go on and see what he's up to" Robin said as nonchalantly as possible.

It was going to kill him not to go with the others, but he had to protect himself.

_"Haha...protect myself...literally"_ he thought dryly.

"But Robin, what if Slade-"

"I know Star…but I can't risk going out with him here"

"Aw, c'mon…I want to meet this Slade" Robin protested.

"No you don't" Robin snapped.

"I shall stay here with you and Little Robin" Star said determinedly, her emerald green eyes shining with emotion.

Robin couldn't bring himself to say no to her.

"Fine, Starfire will stay. You guys go" Robin then said and the three watched the three Titans leave the room.

It was silent as they stood in front of the computer console.

"So…how about we do the date thing later?" Robin suggested lightly.

"Agreed. Tonight will be splendid" Starfire replied, glancing between the two boys.

Secretly, she was thrilled about the date, but wondered how it would play out.

Not that she minded having two Robins around...

"We have to worry about Slade before-"

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the entrance to the room.

"Get ready" Robin growled, tensing up in a defense stance.

Starfire and the young Robin were on either side of him, also tense but ready.

_"I should have known …"_ Robin thought angrily.

Slade somehow cleverly set this all up.

Somehow he knew that this younger self was here.

Somehow he knew that Robin wouldn't take the diversion.

* * *

><p>As the smoke cleared, Slade stepped casually into the room, observing the room.<p>

Then, his single eye fell onto the three heroes.

"My, my…it must be my lucky day…" the villain commented lightly as he slowly ambled down the flight of stairs, with his flock of minions following behind him.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin snapped as his fists clenched tightly.

"I always love when you ask me that, Robin" Slade replied amusingly, his eye falling on the young Robin.

"As to what I want…I happened to see the performance that this…boy did with Johnny Rancid. Most impressive" Slade continued casually as his eye flickered back to his favorite adversary.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Robin? It's considered rude not too"

"I'm Robin…and I thought you would be more whelming. One eye and Kevlar like suit…boring" the young hero blurted out.

"Two Robins? I am very lucky then" Slade paused.

"Oh, I can be _very_ whelming…" Slade then said to the young Robin, with a chuckle.

Truthfully, deep down, Robin was whelmed. This villain was surly in appearance, with a surly voice to match. And that single eye…he couldn't believe that this was Slade.

But Robin decided it was best to shut up and let his future self handle this.

Apparently, that was what the older boy thought, by the glare and scowl he was giving him.

Robin pulled put and extended a bo staff.

"Star get him out of here. Now." he ordered, placing himself in front of them, staff raised protectively in front of him.

Slade just smirked beneath his mask.

"Always eager to fight, aren't you Robin? Unfortunately for you, I didn't come here to engage in a fight. Just wanted a closer look at your new comrade. Soon, we will get better acquainted" Slade said softly, eying the young Robin, who shifted uneasily under the piercing eye.

"Enjoy your day…"

Robin growled angrily and lashed out at Slade, who slammed down a smoke bomb. The bo-staff only swung through air and when the smoke dissipated as rapidly as it appeared, Slade and his minions were gone, leaving one frustrated Robin, and a bewildered Starfire and young Robin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Oh...that was unexpected! Hince the title name XD

So...sorry if this was awful, but it leads up to the next chapter or two!

And sorry about being so repetitive about "young and older Robin"

I can't think of anything to seperate them...right now.

Well...anyhoo...feel free to review!

You guys rock my writing socks lol XD


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

_**A/N:**_ Hello...long time no see! Okay it hasn't been that long...for me. lol

First off...thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favs! :D

You guys are so awesome and I love your reviews!

So...I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It isn't as good or detailed as I wanted it to be, but you guys waited long enough.

So...This is for you guys!

Disclaimer: Uhhh...I still don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, or DC Comics...

Sorry for any grammer mistakes...I am an imperfect person in an imperfect world...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8- The Date<strong>_

"Move over spiky head" the Young Justice Robin teased, bumping into his older self away from the mirror so he could use it. He had just taken a refreshing shower and donned some civilian clothing, a solid black and blue shirt underneath the black leather jacket that he usually wore. He was surprised that his future self still kept some old clothing, but was grateful that he did. Robin didn't find it whelming if he had to wear his costume during the whole time he was here, however long that would be. He wore his black skinny pants and shoes, and found a pair of shades.

This was his first official date and he wanted to look good.

_"Haha…can't wait to tell Wally about this. Oh and Bruce would have a fit"_ he thought amusingly.

The elder Robin, who had a thick amount of gel in his hand, was tempted to fling the goop at his younger self. But he knew that was a childish reaction, so instead, he replied:

"Well mop head, there's plenty of room for both of us to share the mirror" and moved back, applying the gel into his hair. With a few swift and well practiced movements, the Titan leader's hair was spiked to perfection.

"You're going to wear your costume on our date?" the shorter hero inquired.

"Hey, someone has to, in case of trouble" the taller one defended himself.

"Hmmm…if you say so" the younger Robin replied, brushing down a few upright locks of hair. His hidden blue eyes scanned the counter and spotted a container.

"Ooh…Axe spray! Chocolate scented? Really…I am into this?" he asked, glancing at his older self.

Robin flushed.

"It was a present from Beast Boy" he muttered as he wiped his hands dry on a towel and then slid his green gloves back on.

"Hmm…well, I'll use it" the other said and sprayed it over him.

"That's fine…I got something else" the Titan said with a slight smirk and bent down and rummaged through the cabinet, until he pulled out a small elegant bottle.

"No way…that's..that's…Bruce's special cologne" the Young Justice hero uttered in awe.

Robin smirked.

"Was his. He gave it to me last Christmas"

The younger Robin shook his head in disbelief and inhaled the sweet scent that had seduced many of their guardian's countless dates.

"I guess Starfire will have a hard time being around us, the way we smell" he joked as they entered and ambled towards the main room.

"Maybe"

"Ready for this?"

_"Am I?"_ the elder boy thought nervously.

He had the sensation of "butterflies in his stomach"

"Sure" he replied nonchalantly.

"So, you're paying right? I didn't exactly bring any cash with me when I got sucked into this time warp thing"

The older boy sighed.

"Yeah, I'll pay" he answered.

"Will you relax?"

"I'll try...but what happened earlier-"

This time, the younger boy sighed.

" With Slade? Don't worry about it"

Robin frowned.

"It's my job to worry"

Robin grinned.

"Then you are going to end up like Batman…single and grumpy"

The Titan just shook his head.

Robin couldn't help to be wary; the rest of the day went without incident and he didn't like how Slade had made a sudden appearance at the Tower or the gaze he gave to his younger self.

They reached the door and stepped into the main room of the Tower; both pair of eyes fell onto Starfire, who stood waiting in the middle of the room. Both halted abruptly, thier hidden blue eyes widening and mouths gaped open.

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered at the two boy's expressions from the couch while Raven peeked over the top of her book, muttered "Boys" under her breath, and then resumed her reading.

* * *

><p>The slender redhead Tamaraean wore a sleek knee length sleeveless dress that fitted her figure perfectly, showing her curves just right. Her usual purple boots were replaced with mid lower calf black heel boots. She wore little makeup, only black eyeshadow and eyeliner that brought out the vibrant green of her eyes. She smiled fondly and floated over to them.<p>

Both boys recovered and collected themselves.

"You look beautiful Starfire" the leader uttered sincerely.

"Beautiful…More like gorgeous" the younger one said.

Starfire giggled.

"Thank you Robin and Little Robin. I was hoping that I was not…what is the term? Overdressed" she replied.

"You're perfect" both boys said in unison and held out an arm to her. Starfire linked her arms with theirs and they briskly walked out of the room, leaving their three comrades staring after them.

In the garage, the elder Robin grinned mischievously as the side car of his R-cycle folded out.

He grinned at his younger self who stared at it in abhor.

"No way" he finally managed to say.

"Well…then you will have to ride behind me while Starfire rides the side car" the older teen reasoned.

"In which I do not mind, I find it thrilling to ride in" she remarked.

"No…it's okay…I'll ride it" Robin replied hastily.

The hero gave his grinning older self a glare as he climbed in and watched as Robin slid on next to him and then Starfire, who straddled up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Robin smirked victoriously at his younger self, who gave him another glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>First, they decided to go see a movie, in which Starfire chose one to her liking.<p>

Then the three went to the food counter to get popcorn and drinks.

"Extra buttery and one pop" the younger hero requested.

"Two sodas" the older hero corrected.

"Sure thing…Robin" the blonde teenage girl behind the counter uttered dreamily and fulfilled their order.

Robin pulled out a twenty from his belt, but the girl waved it away.

"On the house" she replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the two boys as she handed the items over.

Starfire eyed the girl and sniffed.

"Come…let us commence to the theater of the movie" she said huffily, clutching the bucket of popcorn and stormed off.

The two Robins quickly followed her, but cast each other grins.

Starfire...jealous?

They both found it amusing and flattering...

A few minutes later, the three dates were now settled in their chosen seats, Starfire sitting between the two Robins, holding the bucket on her lap.

All eyes were on the screen watching the previews.

"Hmmm…what fascinating preview…"

"Yeah and that superhero one looked epic"

"Do you agree, Robin?" Starfire inquired, glancing to her right.

"Yeah" the Titan agreed.

"Oh…they should totally make a Nightwing movie" the younger Robin commented, peering over at his older self.

"That would be pretty awesome" Robin instantly agreed.

"What is...a Nightwing?" Starfire inquired curiously.

"Not a what...but a who. I'll tell you later" the younger Robin promised.

"Sounds wonderful" she murmured as the room darken and the screen to display the opening scene.

Throughout the movie, which happened to be a suspense and action, with a bit of horror movie, Starfire unconsciously grabbed each boy's hand. Both grinned at the grabs and each tried to drape an arm over the back of her seat, over her shoulders, but only felt the other's arm and instantly withdrew their arm away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three strolled out of the building.<p>

"You sure know how to pick them Starfire" the Young Justice hero commented with a grin.

"Thank you Little Robin…I did not know it would be so...interesting" Starfire replied.

"Or very intense…I did not see that ending coming at all, it was totally great" he remarked.

"Yes, I cannot imagine such a fate for those poor humans and I am still amazed that such persons could create movies like that"

"Well…it wasn't as bad Wicked Scary that Beast Boy made us watch awhile ago" the older Robin added.

"Indeed, I agree…that was a horrid frightening movie" Starfire said with a nod.

The three grew silent until they reached the cycle.

"How about some dinner? Any good burger joints around here? I'm famished" the younger boy suggested.

"Yes! Let us go and feed on the greasy burgers of meat and the French fries" Star exclaimed excitedly.

Twenty minutes later, the R-cycle pulled into Jump's decent and only fifties style drive in restaurant. High school teens hung out here, occasionally as well as the mundane small time crooks and troublemakers.

Robin gave loiters and troublemakers a warning look before following Starfire and the younger Robin inside. They took the farthest booth from the door and Robin reluctantly sat across from Starfire and the younger Robin, who had instantly claimed the seat beside her and was already engage in the Nightwing story. Robin listened intently as he gazed about, the jukebox playing a slow song with a few couples danced to the beat.

A brunette waitress strolled over to them, smacking her gum loudly.

"Welcome Titans and…" she paused, eying the younger hero, who had halted his story.

"My little brother...he's visiting" Robin replied hastily.

"Aww…he's a cutie. Looks just like you" she commented.

Starfire giggled at the observation.

"Would you like our Smiley Kids Meal, honey?"

Robin and Starfire were trying to keep straight faces, hiding behind their menus, trying not to laugh as the younger Robin's face flushed.

"I'll pass…I'm actually thirteen, so I'll go with a triple bacon Smiley burger meal, with a medium fry and chocolate shake"

"How about you, dears? The usual?" the lady then inquired to Robin and Starfire.

"Yes please" Starfire and Robin replied, smiling.

"She thought you were a kid...sure you don't want that Kids Meal?" Robin snickered.

"Haha...very funny..." the younger Robin muttered, but grinned.

As they waited, the young hero continued and finished the story of Nightwing, with some interjections by Robin. Starfire was intrigued; chin resting in hand, eyes flickering between the two Robins as she listened.

"This Nightwing sounds most wonderful and brave" she commented afterwards.

"Yeah, Superman told us the story…"

"Who is this Superman?" Starfire interjected curiously.

Robin gave his older self an exasperated look.

"You didn't even tell them about the League? At all?"

"Why should I? They know the basics of the League…" the elder boy countered.

"Ugh, but it doesn't seem like Starfire knows, if she doesn't know Superman. Superman is our idol...our hero…you'll have to meet him, he's pretty awesome. Well, the whole League is pretty awesome and whelming and you'll have to meet them too"

He gave Robin a look.

Just then the food arrived, the three then focused on eating. The younger hero occasionally shook his head in disbelief. The four Titans never met the League…now that was not whelming to know.

* * *

><p>Once the three finished, Starfire eyed the couples that were still dancing.<p>

Both boys noticed and then inquired simultaneously:

"Star, would you like to dance?"

"I would be delighted" she replied eagerly with a warm smile as the two Robins leapt up and held out a hand to her. She took each hand and lifted to her feet. They strode to the middle of the area and they began to dance to an upbeat song. Star danced between the boys, who were enjoying the activity. Once a few more fast paced songs were over, another slow song began to play.

"You get this" the younger Robin said and moved away from the two Titans.

Robin nodded his head in thanks and wrapped his arms nervously around Starfire's waist, drawing her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled happily at him. They began to sway slowly from side to side.

"I am having the most wonderful time, Robin" she said softly.

"I am glad that you are, Star. I am too" he replied sincerely.

The two gazed into each other's eyes…feelings that had been pushed away for so long arose within them. Robin licked his lips nervously, wondering if he should go for a kiss. Starfire smiled, her eyes sparkling with emotion and anticipation. He glanced at his younger self, who nodded, grinned, and puckered his lips.

Robin grinned, feeling more confident now.

Starfire closed her eyes as their lips met, as did Robin. The kiss deepened slightly, both new to the experience, tongues ventured cautiously into the other's mouth, exploring the new sensation. Slowly they pulled away, both blushing and smiling as the song came to an end.

Robin clapped at the two as he walked back to them.

"Very nice…no drooling or clunking heads like KF has done" He commented lightly.

"Now it's your turn" the older teen said, moving aside.

Robin grinned excitedly.

"Does that mean I can kiss her too?"

"I don't think so, shortie"

"What if she wants to kiss me?"

"Still no"

"Ugh…you're no fun. Well, a dance is better than nothing" the thirteen year old muttered.

After their slow song had ended, they exited the building.

It had grown chilly out and the young Robin offered and slid the leather jacket onto Starfire.

"Thank you Little Robin" she said gratefully as she settled herself behind her leader.

"No problem" he replied casually as he climbed into the side car.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, the three dates were immediately bombarded with teasing, jokes, and questions about their date. After telling Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, who tried to look uninterested about it, the young hero decided to retire for the night.<p>

When Robin entered the guest room, he noticed that it was chilly, and that the window was opened. He frowned, not recalling ever opening at all. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Robin shrugged his shoulders and ambled over to it. As he reached out to grab the window pane, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

Robin spun around, his shaded eyes darting around for any signs of an intruder or anything unusual.

_"Get a grip Grayson…"_ he scolded himself after nothing occurred and went for his domino mask, which lay on the night table beside the bed, replacing the shades with it over his eyes.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down over his mouth and around his torso, drawing him to a well built chest. Robin vigorously struggled to break free, but the intruder's grip was too fastened around him and he could smell the strong aroma of chloroform etched in the man's gloves.

_"Slade"_ Robin thought as he began feeling the effects.

"Hello Robin…I am so looking forward to getting better acquainted" the smooth voice whispered in his ear.

Slade smiled underneath his metallic mask as the boy's struggles began to become feeble, dwindled, and then finally became limp in his arms.

Just then a soft gentle tapping was heard from the other side of the door.

_"A visitor…lucky me"_ Slade thought amusingly and dropped the unconscious boy, sliding silently back into the shadows.

The door then opened, light from the hallway pouring onto the sprawled and stilled form of the hero.

"Little Robin!" Starfire exclaimed softly, running and crouching down beside him as the door slid shut.

Slade grinned.

This was perfect.

Robin's two weaknesses in one room, his for the taking.

Slade silently prowled and stood behind the unaware Tamarean.

"Who has done this…" Starfire uttered in horror, realizing just who had done it.

She spun around on her heels and glanced up at the villain.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded.

Slade chuckled.

"Nothing compared to what I am going to do to you"

With agile speed, a gray gloved fist smashed directly into Starfire's face.

The girl was unconscious before hitting the ground.

Scooping and flinging each victim over his shoulder, Slade then headed towards the window and leapt out, not worried about the drop. He landed in a crouch, absorbing the impact with his legs and then straightened up, where a dark camouflage boat awaited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Sooo...yeah! Hope you enjoy that! :D

So, any ideas of what Slade should with our little Robin and Star?

I kindof have an idea going...but I would love to hear any suggestions!

Feel free to throw anything at me...in a review! :D

See you soon...hopefully!


	9. Chapter 9:Blackmail

_**A/N: **_Hey there! Vamprella here!

Long time no update...I know. With computer viruses and holidays that came and went, I haven't been able to get on as frequently (which is not as frequent as I want). This a short chapter and would be longer but that would have meant a longer wait for you and I believe I made you wait long enough..so read and enjoy! I will answer some reviews at the end :)

Rating has upped to T for possible future chapters.

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, TT, or DC Comics...well, I would be the happiest gal ever. But I do not own anything but the storyline :P

Yeah...grammer mistakes...will be present, probably more then usual. I wanted to get this up asap and its nearly four in the morning...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine- Blackmail <strong>_

_It was dark and cold._

_Robin could feel the frigid coldness radiating from the incessant void of darkness that surrounded him. He struggled vigorously, thrashing his arms and legs, but his movements were sluggish as the darkness attempted to keep him under. Robin fought harder as he glanced upwards and saw a faint flicker of light beaming down from above. Determinedly, Robin rose towards the light, which slowly grew closer as his arms and legs began aching from the strain. But he finally broke through…_

Robin's masked eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the view of vast churning gears above him. Slowly, he eased himself up and groaned as his head gave an abrupt painful throb. Rubbing his head, Robin glanced about, noticing a large chair on his right. Glancing to his left he saw five full length screens.

"Good, you are awake. We have much to discuss" the smooth silky voice said softly as the owner stepped gracefully out of the shadows and stood several feet before Robin.

Robin blinked several times and slowly clambered to his feet and stared at the villain.

"Like what?" he asked bewilderedly.

Slade took a step forward, a sinister smile forming underneath his mask.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm interested in many things Robin…and you just happen to be one of them"

Robin snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Really? Interested in me? As flattering as that sounds, I'm not interested"

Robin glanced around for an exit, but saw none.

At least, none close by for him to make an easy escape.

"You should be" Robin's attention refocused back on Slade.

"So tell me" Robin urged encouragingly.

If he lured Slade into talking, it could possibly buy him some time to try to find an exit from where he stood.

Slade chuckled and began to prowl slowly around the Boy Wonder.

"The main reason I captured you is because you are going to become my apprentice"

He made a complete gyration before halting in front of Robin.

"Apprentice?" Robin repeated and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm Batman's protégé, remember? Secondly, I would never work for you or any villain. If that's all, I want to go back. Don't worry, I'll let myself out"

Robin twisted away from him, choosing a random direction and began walking away, wondering if Slade would try to stop him.

"I would reconsider young man" the man's abrupt change of tone, from a neutral to icy made Robin halt in his tracks.

Robin slowly faced Slade once again.

"Besides…the only entrance and exit to this room is behind me" Slade added smugly.

"Looks like I will have to force my way out" Robin said confidently, albeit he was not so confident. This man before him had stealth skills that match or even surpassed his own. He bet Slade's fighting skills were just as impressive.

Slade snapped his fingers.

"I don't think you understand…so I will show you"

Robin's flickered as two hunchbacked Sladebots appeared, each dragging a disheveled Starfire by an arm, her boots dragging softly against the concrete floor.

"Let her go" Robin demanded, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, fear and concerned overwhelming him.

"You are in no condition to demand things" Slade said sharply, his eye narrowing. A gray blur lashed out and struck Starfire across the face, a pained and startled cry rang out as her head snapped to the side, her long red hair hiding her face.

"You see Robin; if you do not accept then I shall continue to do this…" Slade said as he delivered a low callous punch into her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain and her knees to buckle, and she sagged forward, her head hanging down. A fist smashed against her cheek and a kick to her stomach, each hit causing her to gasp and groan in pain. Robin's eyes widen in motley of shock and horror.

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" he cried out, unable to stand it any longer.

Slade paused and studied Robin.

"If you swear to serve me I will allow her to live. Disobey me, even the smallest request and I will beat her senseless, just like this and then finish her off"Slade said nonchalantly and made his way before Robin.

"And I will make you watch… Interested now?" he hissed softly, leaning forward.

Robin couldn't suppress the trembling that ran through his body and he could feel the cold smile forming underneath that mask. He tore his gaze from Slade, hung his head down in defeat, and dropped to his knees.

"Yes. I'll do it"

Slade chuckled.

"I knew you would see things my way. Now Apprentice, the first thing you will need is a new uniform. Oh, and from this point on, you are to call me Master…"

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, all was tranquil, three out of the six teenagers sleeping peacefully. One was still awake, known to be an insomniac and usually working in his "office" during the late hours of the night. But this time he was not there, but sitting on the rooftop of the Tower, his feet and lower legs dangling off the edge, enjoying the crisp sea breeze that wafted against his face. He had been there for awhile, waiting for Starfire to join him. They both knew they needed to talk and she had promised to join him after saying good night to his thirteen year old self.<p>

Robin sighed as he gazed at the pitch black color of the ocean.

Maybe he did something wrong…maybe Starfire didn't want to talk to him after all.

_"Maybe she just forgot "_ he thought hopefully and stood up.

He really did want to talk to her about everything; his yonger self, the date, and of course them.

Inside he made his way to Starfire's bedroom door and paused before it, his gloved knuckles inches from tapping it.

_"Maybe she's asleep, better leave her alone. Plus there's plenty of time for us to talk"_ Robin thought and rapidly withdrew his hand and retreated.

His younger self on the other hand, he could barge in on.

Robin briskly made his way down the hallway and entered the room and flicked on the lights. Robin frowned as he saw no younger Robin and the bed still freshly made. The window was wide open and the teen wandered over to it, unsure if the window was the sign that something had occurred and many thoughts began racing through his head.

One disturbed thought included Slade entering and exiting the Tower through here. Slade had made it obvious what he wanted and was as stealthy and clever as himself.

Another included that Starfire and his younger self, were either in her room (which that thought itself made him livid) or they had snuck out through the window.

Robin wasn't sure which thought was worse.

Robin did a thorough inspection for anything not of place but found nothing. His frown deepened and he strolled out of the room and headed back towards Star's room. This time he didn't bother knocking but entered the room and flicked on the lights.

"You better not be in here…" his voice trailed off as his eyes scanned the room, his masked eyes landing on Starfire's bed to see it empty and well made as well. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut and he immediately withdrew his communicator from his belt and pressed the side button.

"Starfire"

He waited a few seconds and got no response.

"Starfire come in" he called into it again and waited several minutes.

"Star, please respond" he said a bit more urgently.

Still getting no response, Robin strode into the living room and sat at the computer and activated the communicator signal frequencies. Two encircled "R"s, a "C'', and "B" appeared on the screen, blinking as they should be on the map. Robin's eyes roamed the rest of the map, not seeing an encircled "S" anywhere on the screen. Robin narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the keyboard. Starfire's communicator had clearly been deactivated and Robin knew one person who had done it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _There you go...what did you think?

As always, feel free to review and let me know :D

Swallow Tale: Glad you loved the last chappie and as always, I loved your review on it!

Scarlett Mist, sloganlogan, pididdle, Robin's Star: Thanks for the apprentice idea! You now have it :D

Michelle Anders: I KNOW! I am so excited for the Teen Titan Shorts and the DC Universe thing! Best thing to happen to CN since...Teen Titans and Young Justice XD

FudoTwin17: Please be alive...I made you wait over a month... XD

CHiKa-RoXy: Thanks for the reviews..glad you like the stroy! A Bat=pound is one of my "Batty sayings" its one of those fist pounds, Batman styled :D

BlantantBookworm: Thanks for being the recent reviewer and glad you likey.

I want to put all you reviewers in here, but know that I love and appreciate your reviews too!


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Artemis

**_A/N:_ **Wow! It's been five months since I've updated! :O

That is awful but thanks to my evil computer, I couldn't do anything!

None of the writing programs would work on it until I found OpenOffice (thanks FF!)

So I am trying to adjust to this again...so bare with me.

I am going to focus on the team for a bit, since some of you are curious to know what became of them :)

Sorry if there are grammer mistakes and if some dialect is incorrect...been wanting to get this up!

Disclaimer: Did not miss disclaiming no ownage over YJ

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10- <strong>_

_Mount Justice-Present Day_

_"We got him!"_

Superman, along with Black Canary, Red Tornado, and the remaining League members, deviated from the holographic screens that were currently displaying and replaying the various views of Gotham, specifically the last known location of the team, to see the speedster zooming up to them. He was shortly followed by Aqualad, Green Arrow, and the Dark Knight, with Time Master sandwiched between them.

Kaldur had returned to the base and explained what had happened. Immediately Batman and Green Arrow had volunteer to nab the time criminal.

"Unhand me you ridiculous dressed idiots" Time Master demanded.

Barry chuckled and whispered to Dinah;

"He should talk, he's the one wearing kiddie clocks and glasses...dork much?"

Dinah rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You will pay, mark my words" the uptight criminal threatened. The threat cause Batman to tighten his grip on the man's slender arm.

"I can escape you know!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, the white lenses narrowed into slits.

"You would have done so already if you could"

"We made sure we were prepared for your arrival" Dinah remarked.

"We can also mess with time you know" Barry added smugly

Zatara as Doctor Fate nodded in assent.

"I assume you want me to bring your precious proteges back"

"Your assumption is correct" The Man of Steel confirmed sternly.

Time Master smirked.

" Your pesky little teenagers needed a "time out"

"And now you will-"

"I refuse" Time Master interjected.

"You might want to reconsider" Green Arrow suggested, as Dinah cracked her knuckles.

They knew that Time Master was a strategist, not a fighter and with one punch, would crumple.

The time manipulator glared at the heroes as they predicted.

"I suppose one's amusement must end..."

* * *

><p>It felt like an eternity for the vibrant white light to fade, but when her eyes finally readjusted , Artemis glanced uneasily around to find herself standing in a vast thicket of jade green forest. Gripping her bow tightly and adjusting the bag that held her arrows, she began plodding uncertainly through, wondering how she was going to get back...<p>

It was eerily quiet as she made her way, the only noise was the crackling of leaves and sticks underneath her boots. She paused occasionally, listening for any sounds of animals or hopefully civilization. But it was as still and silent as before with each halt.

"Why a forest?" she thought exasperatedly as she continued onward.

She knew how to survive out here but eating berries and sleeping on the ground was not her preference.

"Even a small village would do" she muttered, noticing the change of temperature. It was growing close to nightfall and soon she wouldn't be able to see where she was going. She paused again, closing her eyes and hoping that there was something that would lead her out of the dense forest.

Reopening her eyes, she continued thinking of the others, wondering what had become of them.

Had Time Master sent them to different eras? Would the League notice they were missing?

"C'mon Artemis, of course they would notice" she scolded herself outloud.

Awhile later, she heard faint shouts in the distance.

She dashed stealthy forward, eager to find a village or whoever the shouting belonged that could help her. As she ran though the thicket of trees, arrows began to descend past her and rain down from above. Taking cover behind a large redwood tree, she prepared her bow and waited for the arrows ceased.

Then, she peered around and saw...

"No way" she whispered in astonishment.

There standing on a worn path with scattered gold coins was the legendary Robin Hood and his "Merry Men". Most were collecting the gold coin pieces while Robin Hood watched.

"I really am in 15th-16th century" she thought astonished and shook her head.

The men were chatting merrily and Artemis saw a bristle movement of leaves and saw a burly guard inching his behind Robin Hood with a keen dagger... Without hesitation, Artemis fired one of her shocker arrows. A strangled yelp erupted and the man collapsed to the ground. Robin and his crew all had their bows at ready.

"Come and show thyself, friend or foe"

Artemis stepped into view, also ready to strike.

"'Tis a lady" one man uttered in amazement, the others muttering and gazed at Artemis.

_"Well duh"_ she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Twas thee that fire that arrow, milady?"

Artemis bit back a witty remark and nodded.

"Yeah"

"An excellent form of archery" Robin Hood complimented, lowering his bow.

Artemis lowered hers as well.

Robin Hood ambled to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"I owe you my life m'lady"

Artemis shook her head.

"It was nothing"

His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I am very intrigued by your presence, if I may be so bold to say Lady..."

"Ummm.." Artemis wasn't sure how to respond to that remark.

"Artemis" she added hastily.

"Come with us Lady Artemis, the village is not too far" he suggested as the others finished up collecting the coins.

Artemis perked up.

"Sounds good to me"

At the village bar, Artemis lounged in the back corner, watching the peasants chatting merrily amongst themselves and with Robin Hood and his men. She felt relieved to be surrounded by people. She took a swig of the ginger ale and let it sooth her throat. She already ate some home cook meal of lamb and potatoes. Feeling satisfied, she closed her eyes.

Wally popped into her mind. Was he okay and what was he doing?

_"Probably getting into trouble of flirting with some girl...girls"_ she thought in disgust and opened her eyes tosee Robin Hood taking a seat beside her.

"Tell me your story Lady Artemis" he said quietly and took a swig of his drink.

"So you do know I am not from around here?" she inquired.

He nodded.

"No lady dresses as such as thyself, has excellent skills in archery, nor speaks with such confidence as thou" he commented with a smile.

Artemis smirked and began to share...

* * *

><p>When Artemis finished, she expected the man to laugh or accuse her of lying or telling tall tales.<p>

Instead he pondered and then spoke;

"Perhaps we could assist another. For thou see, my men and I received word that a fair Maid has been captured and we must enter a tournament of archery to win her back. If you participate, we could certainly assure a victory. In return, I could take thou to one I know who practices sorcery"

Artemis arched an eyebrow.

It was worth a shot.

"Deal" she said and the two archers shook hands.

* * *

><p>A few days passed by, Artemis acclimated to her new environment, helping the people of the village out, practicing her archery, and helping the Merry men retrieve gold from the rich and handing it out to the poor.<p>

It felt good to be doing something and kept her from fretting over her mishap.

On the day of the tournament, Artemis had made sure her outfit was decently washed, she politely refused to wear the clothing that was offered. Adjusting her green cowl and putting her hair up in her usual ponytail, she was ready and determined to win.

Down on the vast field edged with woods, the participants waited for their turn and observed as some archers succeeded and failed to hit the targets.

"Thou ready Lady Artemis?" Robin Hood inquired with a smile as they both went up and adjusted their bows.

"Definitely and good luck" she replied.

"My thanks and good luck to thou, milady"

And so it began.

Arrow after arrow punctured its designated mark with ease as Robin Hood and Artemis swiftly moved up through the tournament. Cheers from the ecstatic crowd rang happily while defeated challengers mumbled, shouted, and glared at the two green clothed archers.

At midday there was a huge feast and everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, and singing. Artemis helped herself to some food,drink,and watched those around her from under a shady tree.

"This isn't as bad as I'd imagined it would be" she thought and shook her head.

"Artemis!"

Immediately she recognized the voice.

Glancing up and to the right, she saw her mentor along with Time Master, striding towards her.

"Green Arrow!" she greeted excitedly as as she picked herself up, grabbed her bow, and ran to the two men.

"I'm glad to see you" she added, glaring at the criminal.

"Good to see you too. Bet you're ready for home" Oliver commented.

Artemis nodded. "First I got to say bye to Robin Hood"

"Robin Hood?" Oliver repeated bewilderingly watching as Artemis took off.

"Are thou ready to finish thee tournament, Lady Artemis?" Robin Hood inquired as she paused before him.

Artemis shifted uneasily.

"I don't think...my ticket back to my time is here" she said lamely.

"Not trying to ditch you or anything...but-"

The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand Lady Artemis. I enjoyed thee company and wish ye the best of luck"

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to shoot beside you"

The two shook hands and Artemis returned to Green Arrow and Time Master.

"Let's go"

A blinding white light flashed before her eyes and moments later, after her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the base, she was thrilled to see the rest of the League members and Aqualad waiting.

"Welcome back" Barry greeted cheerfully.

"Thanks, its great to be back"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_One down...four to go!

So yeah, I am a bit rusty but I hope you enjoyed it :P

Reviews of all kinds would be loved.

Update as soon as I can :)


End file.
